This Is Awkward
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: Amy has had a crush on a guy and when more of her friends start to like him, Amy has to put up with having other people like her crush. She was just getting over him when she has to spend the day with another guy. She's then sure she's over him. One night, she realises she's crushing on this new guy but how awkward is it when the guy is Amy's best friend's boyfriend's best friend?
1. Chapter 1: 3 of us like him

Chapter 1: 3 of us like him

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. This came to me and I just had to write it. This is AU and sorry if the characters are OOC it's just how it's written. This is what's happening with me and boys and well yeah... Heartland mode! It's written in Amy's POV and there are a load of new characters who I came up with so the people involved didn't need to worry about being identified at all and Amy is pretty much me and has all my thoughts. Oh, and it's written as a diary. Sorry if this isn't very good but I had to get this out and what better way then to write a fanfic about it. Sorry the dates are a little behind, I'll try and catch up with them! Here it is. Enjoy!**

3 of us like him

_Wednesday 5th September 2012_

Soraya and Matt have been going out for 2 months tomorrow and Soraya will NOT shut up about it! It is literally ALL she talks about.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them. Soraya and Matt, 'Soratt' as we like to call them, are perfect for each other. But, then again, I said that with Soraya's ex when they were going out and then he went and broke up with her. I'm not really sure why, I wasn't even there for the break up. I was at a lunchtime club and Ashley came in saying Soraya had been dumped. Now, at first, I thought Ashley had said, "Soraya's been thumped!" but no. she actually said, "Soraya's been dumped!". I kinda felt bad for not being there but I wouldn't have been much help and I would've got in the way anyway. According to Ashley and Soraya, one of Mark, the ex, came up to Soraya and said, "Mark doesn't think your relationship is working." or something like that, which made all 3 of us laugh!

Anyway, it's Soratt's 2 month anniversary tomorrow. I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or not because it's like, I'm happy Soraya found someone but when Soraya and Ashley talk, it's either about Soratt or themselves, which is super irritating and boring but I've kinda got used to it. Matt did come and sit with Soraya for lunch today so that was sweet. Matt can be sweet though. no... I don't want him. Soraya can keep him.

They first started going out when Soraya came out of maths and said she wanted to ask Matt out. I didn't really know Matt at the time since I didn't have any lessons with him at all and I hardly saw him. Actually, I didn't know him at all! That shocked Soraya. It was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo not my fault though, I mean, I never imagined Matt and Soraya going out. But they have and they will NOT shut up about it!

Ashley, Soraya, a few more girls, Matt and a few more boys started hanging around the tec block which was where our tutors were. I got bored of it there a long time ago and I always go to the old science block (yes, there's a new one too) to hang out with Rachel and Emily. Their tutor is in the science block and I just preferred it there. It was nicer and we were actually allowed in there. Soraya, Ashley, Matt and the others have been kicked out of the tec block loads before.

I've been crushing on this guy and it turns out so has Ashley and Soraya (yep. She may have a boyfriend but that certainly doesn't stop her crush on this guy). He's called Joel and he is sooooooooooooooooo cute. Only problem is, he's really popular. We aren't really. We kinda just have our friend group and, to be honest, I'm not even sure Joel knows I exist (mm – hmm, sad, I know) but that's the way it is.

He has blonde, floppy hair and he's really cool and... yeah, you get where this is going.

All that's standing in the way is his damn popularity. Why has he got to be so popular? Why has he got to be so good – looking? Why?

**Hey. Me again. I know it's kinda strange and weird buuuuuuuuuuuut that's what happened and that's my thoughts so yeah. Please review with what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: 5 of us like him

Chapter 2: 5 of us like him

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. Here's the next chapter. The date skips forward a bit because nothing really happened so... yeah. Oh, and I forgot to say in the last chapter, sorry if parts are a bit more British than American. I'm British and sometimes that takes over in my writing. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

5 of us like him

_Tuesday 18th September 2012_

Soraya, Emily and I were talking outside and waiting for the warning bell for the next class to go. We had been let out early from our lunchtime club. For some strange reason, we were talking about Joel. I think it was because of what a brilliant singer he was because, like, he is a great singer. He's fab! I said that I still like him which made Soraya say she still liked him.

"You have a boyfriend." Emily exclaimed while I gave Soraya a playful shove. She shrugged.

I can't believe her. She is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo greedy. She actually HAS a boyfriend and she's still crushing on Joel. Unbelievable!

Then one of the worst things EVER happened. Emily, right? Emily said... she liked Joel too! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO! This is torture. Why? Why? WHY? WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYY?

Then the warning bell goes and Soraya, Emily and I started walking really slowly to our next lessons.

When Soraya reached her class, we said bye and carried on walking. Emily and I had the same lesson next so we could wait together.

We reached the room and saw one of my other friends, Diana, waiting outside the class.

"How did you get here so quickly?" I asked, totally forgetting Diana was in the club with us. She said she didn't stop to wait and chat like we did and that's when I remembered she was in the club. We started talking about how unfair it is that Soraya still likes Joel even though she's going out with Matt. Then Diana accidentally blurted out that Joel was hers. She totally regretted it so I told her I liked him too. We then play fought over who was gonna get him. Emily stayed quiet and I guess she didn't really trust Diana that much yet so I only said about my crush for him, keeping quiet about Em's.

I can NOT believe it. My crush and it turns out 4 of my friends like him too. Emily, Soraya, Diana and Ashley. That's 5 of us altogether. Emily, Soraya, Diana, Ashley and Me. I can't believe 4 of my friends, BEST friends, nicked my crush, my BIGGEST and first PROPER, crush! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! UNFAIR, RIGHT?!


	3. Chapter 3: I think I'm over you

Chapter 3: I think I'm over you

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. Here's the next chapter. The date skips forward a bit because nothing really happened so... yeah. Sorry for not saying before, Ty WILL be in this fic he just hasn't come in yet! I can't go a Heartland fanfic without Tamy, like I can't go a Glee fanfic without Klaine! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

I think I'm over you

_Thursday 4th October 2012_

This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo weird. I've been looking at Joel in english, maths and science and he doesn't seem as cute as he was. I swear he hasn't changed any style recently which means only 1 thing... I'm getting over him. Wait! Did I really just say that?

It started on the open evening this year. Emily and I were messing around outside when we saw Joel walking around. We walked over and Emily called Joel. She walked over to him while I stood back and watched. Guess what she does? She... asks... him... if... he... likes... her! Right? And then, you will NEVER guess what he replied with? No!

Yep! He says no and walks off. Poor Em. Well, me and Emily are totally different sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo he might like me. What a shame I'm nearly over him, hey?

Anyway, I need a guy who likes my friends and he says he didn't like Em so we can't be together. WE. CAN. NOT. BE. TOGETHER!

He's like super popular too. I mean, I'm not. He's like... the cool one, I'm the nerdy one who wishes we could be together (no. I'm not really nerdy... well, I'm not as nerdy as some people! That was just a comparison). I hate popularity anyway! It takes too much effort to be popular. I like having my group of friends to hang out with who love and know who I really am, not a fake me like some popular people are like, and that be it. If Joel and I went out, that would mean I would have to learn to deal with his popularity and, trust me, I'm not in the mood for doing that any time soon! Too many people like him too. Too many girls. Too many of my friends. I know what you're thinking. '4? That's not many'. But when I like someone and WAS desperate for him, that's quite a few of my friends to compete against.

So, I'm nearly over him... I think. Because he's too popular, he doesn't like all my friends, he can be kinda annoying at times (especially in english) and we like, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo do not stank a chance. His loss!

**Hey, me again! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry it's so short. It looked longer on my phone! that's pretty much all I have to say (wow. That makes a change!) so thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Student Reception

Chapter 4: student reception

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. Here's the next chapter. The date only skips forward 4 days this chapter so it's not too bad! Ty's in this chapter (yay) so this for everyone who wanted Ty! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Student Reception

_Monday 8th October 2012_

OK. So a girl from my tutor had this thing called 'Student Reception' today with this boy from the other tutor from our year from our house. And then, later on in the day, Soraya decided to announce to me I have student reception with a guy called Ty.

'Student Reception' is where there are 2 people (usually a girl and boy) who help out the receptionists for the school. They like, take letters around and stuff and the only good that comes out of it is missing a WHOLE day of lessons! I hate awkward moments though. Like, HATE! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo... I'm stuffed!

Ty is one of Matt's friends. I never really thought much of him. I mean, yeah, I sit next to him in maths but that's all... I think. I never really pay any attention to him. He is friends with Matt and I got totally bored of Soratt ages ago anyway! He's not bad to talk to though so that's OK.

_Tuesday 9th October 2012_

Today was the day of student reception with Ty and it went awesomely well... I think! I hope!

I had a few awkward moments but that was fine in the end. Ty was great too. He's pretty cool and he doesn't go on about Soratt.

So, I walked up to the upper school foyer this morning after meeting up with all my friends. I saw Ty already stood waiting so I walked over to him and we exchanged 'hi's and sat down. He offered for me to get in first which I then said he could. I like the edge. I'm not a hundred per cent sure why but I do.

Anyways, we sat down (the table is too close to the wall and it was well hard) and we got our books out and started reading. I was reading 'Pegasus and the Origins of Olympus' by Kate O'Hearn. Ty was reading 'The Butterfly Lion' by Michael Morpurgo. No, before you say anything, I was not meaning to look, it just kinda caught my eye! I was a few pages in when my first job came up. I happened to be sat on the end (why?) so I had to do it. It was only taking a planner down to a year 7 spanish class but still, it could be awkward.

Luckily, I realised I had that teacher before and I liked her so it wasn't too bad. I knocked, went in, handed the planner over, smiled and walked out. I then slowly made my way back up to upper (that class was down at lower school).

I got back up and we had a few more jobs. We managed to do a few together but not many. Then Ty says last year he had to take milk to the lower school staffroom. I laughed at that. BIG mistake. The receptionist asks me to get a bottle of milk from the upper school canteen and take it down to the lower school staffroom! NO! I obviously had no idea what to do and I see Ty turn the corner towards us. I obviously go with my first thought.

"Can he come too?" I asked.

"No." She replies. Like, honestly. She could have let me down softer! Bit she didn't. I then walk out the door after she had pressed the button (the door's locked and you need one of those black things to swipe across the black – grey box on the wall unless one of the receptionists press the button in the reception) and she follows, still behind the desk. She told me to go to the canteen and ask for a bottle of milk for the lower school staffroom and then I take it down there. She then asks if I know where the lower school staffroom is. I obviously know but I decided it would be kinda funny to waste a bit of time so I said no. she explained and I walk off.

When I get outside, a song came to mind. 'Mean' by Taylor Swift. I mean, the receptionists are ALWAYS grumpy and moody and they certainly didn't let me down softly. Meanies! So I hummed that song while walking to the canteen. I stood there for a while and waited for someone to notice me. They were pretty busy. I finally ended up saying,

"Excuse me?"

"Yes." one of the ladies said, without looking up from where she was sticking stickers on sandwiches (I have GOT to mix the stickers up sometime).

"Can I have some milk for the lower school staffroom?"

"The lower school staffroom." I repeat and she walks over to this massive fridge and she starts scanning through it.

Does it really matter what you give me?

She finally finds some and hands it to me. I say thanks and walk off. I trudge down to lower school and suddenly realise, _shoot! I don't know who she said to give it to! _Then I see 2 names on a door next to the staffroom and I remember the top name from what she had told me. I knock, go in, hand over the milk, smile and quickly walk back out. I then walk slowly back up to upper school.

I also got told to get some and bring it back to the reception and then... DISASTER! Someone asks if I can take some to a teacher in the english/middle block. That was all they said. No room number and me, I never pay any attention to what doors have on them. Just the rooms I have my classes in and, most of them, I don't even know the number, just where they are. I get the milk and rush back to where Ty is sat, reading.

"Do you know where I'm supposed to take this?" I ask him.

"No." he answers. I look and see that no receptionists are watching us so I tell him to come with me. We could probably find him together.

As we were down, we came across these 2 guys. They were quite obviously older than us and they say they had been sent up to get the milk. Now, I knew these boys were lying, it was totally obvious. But we were stuck because they wouldn't let us go. Ty then turned to me and asks if he should give to them. I shrug.

"I don't know." I say. He hands the milk over and they give it back to us after bursting out laughing. They tell us not to tell since they weren't even supposed to be there. Weird, right? We then walked into the english block and see the teacher. YES! Ty then walks over to him (he has the milk since I gave it to him, saying it was too cold) and hands him the milk and then we quickly walk back up since Ty wasn't actually meant to be gone and I seriously wasn't in the mood for someone having a go at us.

After lunch, it is tipping it down with rain (obviously). I hardly get any book read and we spent the whole afternoon taking letters and detention reminders around, getting soaked. We were DRENCHED by the time school ended and it was STILL raining! It was HORRID! On all days to have student reception. One of the wettest days. SOOOOOO UNFAIR!

**Hey. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. That was ALL true. Everything that happened in this chapter, happened that day. Even the teeny weeny things like 'Mean' by Taylor Swift. I thought and hummed to it while getting the milk! So, there's Ty and one of the worst school days. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Lunch

Chapter 5: The next lunch

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. Here's the next chapter. The date only skips forward 2 days this chapter so it's not too bad! That's all I have to say really. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The Next Lunch

_Wednesday 10th October 2012_

Ty and I exchanged 'hi's as he sat down at maths today which was new and just plain AWESOME! We did have good conversations about each other yesterday though. We're actually quite friendly. I'm still going to hang out with Emily and Rachel though. I love the room outside their tutor. It's nice and quiet there! And I can't just ditch them.

Lunch finally came after a morning of english, maths, games and ICT. So boring. I finally got to the canteen with Emily after we walked up from lower after ICT. Ugh. How much more do they want to torture me? The morning consisted of walking middle (english), upper (maths), upper (break), upper (games), lower (ICT) and now upper for lunch. Ugh!

We get up and sit down, starting to eat lunch. I notice Matt, Ty and a few others including Mark (Rachel's crush and Soraya's ex and another one of Matt's friends) standing around (Matt sitting down. He's been sitting with us for lunch and, as sweet as it is, I can't get ANY Soraya and me time). I don't pay any attention because they are quite obviously waiting for Matt, Soraya, Ashley and the others to finish so they can walk up to the tec block together. I'm just sat there, eating (can't go without food) and minding my own business when I hear,

"Amy. Ty likes you." Obviously Mark and then I hear,

"No I don't." From Ty. I turn around and give a very awkward looking Ty a small smile and then I turned back around to my food (I'm still hungry)! I don't even know if I was the Amy they called or whether they were playing or whether it's true. It was... weird!

**OK. I know that chapter is like really REALLY short but like, that was what happened that lunch sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo that's what I wrote. I'm hoping the next one will be longer but I won't know until I get around to typing it up on the laptop! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: 5 lessons with you

Chapter 5: The next lunch

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. Here's the next chapter. The date only skips forward 2 days this chapter so it's not too bad! That's all I have to say really. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The Next Lunch

_Wednesday 10th October 2012_

Ty and I exchanged 'hi's as he sat down at maths today which was new and just plain AWESOME! We did have good conversations about each other yesterday though. We're actually quite friendly. I'm still going to hang out with Emily and Rachel though. I love the room outside their tutor. It's nice and quiet there! And I can't just ditch them.

Lunch finally came after a morning of english, maths, games and ICT. So boring. I finally got to the canteen with Emily after we walked up from lower after ICT. Ugh. How much more do they want to torture me? The morning consisted of walking middle (english), upper (maths), upper (break), upper (games), lower (ICT) and now upper for lunch. Ugh!

We get up and sit down, starting to eat lunch. I notice Matt, Ty and a few others including Mark (Rachel's crush and Soraya's ex and another one of Matt's friends) standing around (Matt sitting down. He's been sitting with us for lunch and, as sweet as it is, I can't get ANY Soraya and me time). I don't pay any attention because they are quite obviously waiting for Matt, Soraya, Ashley and the others to finish so they can walk up to the tec block together. I'm just sat there, eating (can't go without food) and minding my own business when I hear,

"Amy. Ty likes you." Obviously Mark and then I hear,

"No I don't." From Ty. I turn around and give a very awkward looking Ty a small smile and then I turned back around to my food (I'm still hungry)! I don't even know if I was the Amy they called or whether they were playing or whether it's true. It was... weird!

**OK. I know that chapter is like really REALLY short but like, that was what happened that lunch sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo that's what I wrote. I'm hoping the next one will be longer but I won't know until I get around to typing it up on the laptop! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: That night

Chapter 7: That night

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. Here's the next chapter. This is the same day as the second day from the last chapter. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

That night

_Thursday 11th October 2012_

OK. I was like sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo bored tonight, I couldn't be bothered to trudge down to the barn to see the horses (that's a first) so I ended up having to just let my mind wander. You will NEVER guess what/who it wandered to?! TY! Yep. Ty. Of all the things for it to wander to. TY. I can't seem to get my mind off of him! His smooth, brown hair. STOP! JUST STOP! I'm even doing it while writing. Awful! I have to give it a rest. I don't even know if he likes me back. He probably doesn't. I wouldn't totally blame him either but he's cute and sweet and cool and- OMG. It's totally happening again. OMG! OMG! OMG! No fair! I... like... TY BALDWIN! Matt's best friend, TY BALDWIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! My best friend's boyfriend's best friend, TY BALDWIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!

**WOAH! That's the shortest chapter yet. Yes, I know there are a LOAD of exclamation marks in this but Amy/I was totally and utterly SHOCKED! So that's why. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but that's all I had to write! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Who do I tell?

Chapter 8: Who do I tell?

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. Here's the next chapter. This is the next day on from the next chapter. I hope this isn't very short but no bets. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Who do I tell?

_Friday 12th October 2012_

I'm sat in english right now. I need to tell someone about my little discovery but who? It's eating me up inside, not telling anyone, but who do I tell? I can't tell Soraya because it's her boyfriend's best friend I'm crushing on. I can't tell Ashley because she would probably go spluttering it around. I don't see Diana very often to tell her a secret like that, that leaves me with Emily and Rachel. I can trust them, I guess. Yep. I'll tell them. Now, I better start listening before miss picks on me to answer a question and I embarrass myself and make a fool of myself in front of the class, my ex crush and my current crush! CRINGE!

I quite thankfully didn't get picked on in English. Thank goodness! But now, it's 2 periods of spanish and sir seems to love picking on people randomly or he loves picking on people who don't usually answer questions. Great! I'm sooooooooooooooooo going to end up embarrassing myself in front of Ty. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! HELP. ME.

OK. I'm now sat in spanish. 2 WHOLE hours of it. SAVE ME! I'm so totally stuffed since sir seems to LOVE picking on me. Sad, right? I am absolutely dying for sir to pick on Ty and make him say something in spanish. ANYTHING in spanish. Please please please! Hurry up!

He picked on my like twice. He picked on Ty like twice too. I literally COULD NOT take my eyes of him through the FULL 2 HOURS of spanish, no matter how incredibly hard I tried! It's impossible! So hard. So mean. So unfair.

Turns out Soraya asked these 2 other girls (whom Soraya and Ashley have become VERY friendly with since we started secondary. I still don't totally like them though) to go to town with her on Sunday to meet Matt, TY, Mark and a couple others but she didn't invite me. We've been friends for 10 YEARS and she's known these 2 girls SINCE WE STARTED SECONDARY! SO UNFAIR. OK. I admit. I hate shopping (unless it's places like 'Gone Potty') but I will JUMP at a chance to see Ty again. I'm not really mad at the fact that Raya didn't invite me. I'm just dying to see Ty OUTSIDE of school!

**Hi. These really aren't very long, are they? Anyway, the shop 'Gone Potty' is my FAVOURITE shop in town. It's sooooooooooooooooo cool. Their website is ** .uk/ **. I love what they do and the shop is brilliant sooooooooooooooooo if you get to go to Yeovil (yeah, Yeovil isn't as great as some towns) I highly recommend going in there! it's really cool ****and there is more in the shop. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9: Admitting it to 2 friends

Chapter 9: Admitting it to 2 friends

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. This is the same day as the last chapter, just a bit later on. I once again hope this is longer but I kinda doubt it! I'm really REALLY sorry if it's short. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Admitting it to 2 friends

_Friday 12th October 2012_

After maths, I hurried down the steps. I needed to find Em and Rach. I see Rachel already sat down and eating. I walked over to her and sat down to a very annoyed looking Rachel.

"What's up?" I ask. She explained that, when these two girls that Em, Rach and I don't like or trust stopped her earlier, they said they found someone who liked her and they wanted to set her up on a blind date with him. We obviously don't know if we should trust them or not but I really want to know who they'd set her her up with. Hard.

I had nearly finished my lunch by the time Emily finally appeared. Turns out she got in the line for the canteen a bit late (long line)! We finished our lunch and then walked over to the science block. We see a group of older girls in the room and we stand outside. I start off by telling Emily she can have Joel to herself. Then I remember Ems went off Joel after he said he didn't like her. Oops. Too late to go back now so I went on. I then say that I have a crush on one of Soraya's boyfriend's best friends. They look a me blankly. Sooooooooooooooooo I have to say that it's Ty. The Rach asks if we know who she likes. She then says she likes 2 boys. Greedy. Anyways, me and Em say Mark and then she says she likes Emily's best friend, Blaine! And then Emily says she likes Blaine. Ooooooooooooooo! Em and Rach have to fight over Blaine!

Poor Ems. One of the most awkward moments EVER happened today. We were walking down to social ethics (save me) when we see Blaine. Emily walks over and says,

"Hi best friend." and puts her elbow on his shoulder. He says hi and they chat. And they kinda look like they're hugging in a way and then Blaine's girlfriend walks past them. It was sooooooooooooooooo funny. I was sooooooooooooooooo laughing from behind them.

On the way out of the school gates, I tell Rachel that if she tells ANYONE I will one handedly kill her! Rach just says OK and walks home.

When Em and I get to our turn off point, we say bye. Before we say bye, I tell Emily what I told Rachel. I will single handedly kill her if she tells anyone. She says OK and if I tell anyone... she gestures punching me. We say OK and bye.

**That was our threats to each other if we tell ANYBODY! It was funny! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: You're taken

Chapter 10: You're taken

**Hey. Kitty8998 here. This was the next day on from the last chapter. It's pretty sad... well, it was for me. The title gives it away. sniffle* I'm really REALLY sorry if it's short. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

You're taken

_Saturday 13th October 2012_

Great. Today's Diana's party. I'm like, sooooooooooooooooo nervous I'm not sure who she invited but it sounded like quite a few people. Help!

I was out before the party so I made a quick dash home because I HAD to have a shower before I went. I HAD to!

I had a quick shower. 5 minutes. Yes, that's very short for me. That's record time for me. I can be in the shower for AGES! I picked up the clothes I had picked out yesterday, a pair of denim jeans, and 'Internacionale' top (pink – purple wings) and a pair of black slip – on – shoes, and quickly changed. I quickly walked downstairs and grabbed the present.

I got there and walked over to the door. I knocked and it opened, revealing Di's younger brother and mum. I smiled and they let me in. Di, 3 girls I know from school and 1 girl from a different school came down the stairs and we went into the living room. We sat down and Diana and the girl from the other school started painting our nails.

Another girl from my tutor called Kate came and another girl called Anne came. Another girl from the other school came too.

Turns out Anne absolutely HATES ballons so it was REALLY fun to tease her with them. We went outside and Kate and I watched everyone on the trampoline. We didn't want to go on but we did in the end.

Then disaster struck. Someone said Ty's going out with someone called Heather. no. But now I remember someone saying AGES ago about them going out. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want Ty!

**Hey. Told you that chapter was sad. *Sniffle* My crush is taken. *Sob* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's totally true too! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11: You're Going Too

Chapter 11: You're going too

**Hey. I'm so SO sorry for the long update. I was really busy and then my email was playing up so I couldn't email what I had written on my phone to my laptop soooooo yeah. Sorry again. This is 2 days later. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: You're going too

_Monday 15th October 2012_

OMG! I made Ty laugh today! We were in maths and like, I said,  
"I heard you ditched Matt yesterday?" And he was like,  
"Um, yeah. About that." And then we burst out laughing! It was really funny. Turns out he does have a girlfriend, Heather, and I now have to sit opposite her in english. AWKWARD!  
ooooo. I wonder if he's going to the school paris trip next july, i HAVE to ask him next maths lesson!

We have this Enrichment week thing on the last week of the year and some of our year get to go to Paris! I was picked and OMG I can't wait. Soraya, Emily, Rachel and Ashley are going too and we are going to have SO much fun! OMG. Imagine if Ty goes but Heather doesn't. Paris - the city of love. Maybe we'd hang out and Ty might decide I'm more fun to hang out with and he might dump Heather and go out with me and then we can live happily ever- oops. Daydreaming again!

It turns out he didn't go to town with Matt and neither did Matt's other friends. Poor Matt. Stuck with Soraya and 3 other girls. I mean, sometimes shopping with Soraya can get a bit much for me too!

Spanish was pretty good. Sir made Ty say something in spanish and Emily said at the lunch table a few lunches ago that Spanish was a sexy language and French was a romantic language! Soooooooo hearing Ty speak in spanish is awesome!

So today was fairly good. After yesterday when one of my granny's had to be taken to the hospital because she has a brain tumor thing and there's nothing they can do about it anymore and her side was doing spasms yesterday. I think it was an infection or something but yeah. So yesterday night was awful and so I really needed a spanish speaking Ty! That was what I got AND I made him laugh! YAY!

**Sorry it's short. But I mean, how great is that news? My crush (who's name still won't be mentioned unless someone begs it out of me) is going to Paris, his girlfriend isn't and I am! YAY!**


	12. Chapter 12: I wish I was in your group

Chapter 12: I wish I was in your group

**Hey. Sorry again for the wait. It's just been really hectic with school and stuff. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: I wish I was in your group

_Tuesday 16th October 2012_

My first lesson this morning was art. It was the lesson with sir. Ty is definitely 100% NOT in my teaching group. Shoot. I sure hope he isn't in Heather's. That would just rub it in my face. Like, BIG TIME! He's not in Emily's teaching group since she's in the same teaching group as me. Blaine's in our teaching group but so is his girlfriend. I feel sorry for Em but then again, at least she has most her lessons with her crush!

The second lesson was games. Save me! Turns out Ty isn't in my games classes. We were waiting outside when I saw Ty walk past, going to the hall for his lesson, with a few of his friends. Oh, WOW! As much as hate the games uniform, Ty looks good in it!

My games group ended up doing handball on the courts. I ended up being against stuck up guy. Guess what... He was being stuck up! I'm super glad Ty's not in my games group since I can be rubbish at games sometimes. Like today, I actually threw the ball to one of my friends on the other team and I didn't mean to. I just didn't see their bib. Whoops! I was too busy thinking about Ty and getting rid of the ball. That is why Ty shouldn't walk past me (especially in the games kit) just before games. Curse him!

**Me again. Sorry it's so short. That's all that really happened though. Yeah, I might have been a bit busy thinking about how great my crush looked in and then I threw the ball to someone on the other team and it was like sooooooooooooo embarrassing! Thank goodness neither Ty nor Joel was there. That would be AWFUL! I do wish he was in my games group though 'cause, like, I would be able to stare at him for the lesson! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Slip On The Mud

Chapter 13: A Slip On The Mud

**OK. I'm trying to catch up with myself so here's the next chapter. It's kinda hard but I don't think there's many more chapters and now my email is working again sooo yeah. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Wednesday 17th October 2012_

Lesson 1 was OK but not much happened so I can't really write much about it. Ty wasn't in it so obviously not much happened! Forward an hour.

Lesson 2 was science with sir today. I was watching (maybe staring. Not gonna say though) Ty when I suddenly realised something that startled me. Heather sits right behind Ty. Nooooo! She's closer to him than I was. Noooooo!

OK. That was a very VERY boring lesson. It wasn't biology so I found it super boring. Simple as. Anyways, I went to put my book away and Ty was as well. He beat me to the box and put his book in the box and then I just happened to get to the box before anyone else. And then... My book gets put on top of Ty's! YAY!

Then it's just a normal old break. Me and Emily catch up on what's happened in the first two periods. We have something to eat to keep us going for the next two periods. I mess around on my phone for a bit. And then the bell goes.

Me and Emily were walking to 3rd period, which was music which we had together, when a hilarious disaster happened. Em slips on mud. It's hilarious and a load of older boys are like,

"Wayyyyyyy!" and I'm just stood there, looking at her and trying to hide a laugh and it's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo funny. Then we go back up to the office. As we're walking to the toilets, we come across the headmaster. AWKWARD. He asks what happened and Em's like

"I slipped over on the mud."

"Why were you on the mud?"

"I was cutting across."

"The fields and grassy areas are out of bounds. Go to the toilets." and I'm just stood there, keeping a straight face but on the verge of bursting out with laughter. Her side was covered and of all the teachers, the headmaster! We quickly walk to the toilets and then we're late trying to clean the mud off her blazer, shoes, skirt and it's so funny and then she takes her tights off and she comes out and there's mud on her legs where the mud had gone through the tights! LOL!

The 3rd lesson we were late to and then we were let out late!

The 4th lesson was maths. I was quite obviously late after we were let out of music late. Ty was late from his lesson too. I sat down and then he comes in and sits down. Ty says his birthday is in 13 days which is (unfortunately for me since I can't say happy birthday to him) in the half term (the 1 week we have off). I then ask if he was going to the Paris trip and his respond was,

"The Paris- oh, yeah." which was kinda funny but he is and in english the other day, someone asked Heather if she was going and she said no! YAY! Ty's going, I'm going, Heather's not going. Now I just need to get well and truly friendly with him and then, success! I hang out with him during the full 4 days. We get 'more than friends' friendly. Then he dumps Heather. Then he asks me out. I ask if it's a bit too soon after. He says no because e he wants to be with me and SUCCESS! I get TY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Oops. Got to keep my daydreams in my head and off of paper!

**It's true. My crush is going to Paris and his girlfriend isn't. I quite obviously am because like, I am SOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED and the theme park looks great and I am DYING to go to the Eiffel Tower but, anyways, back to the fanfic. That slip and small encounter with the headmaster was SOOOOOOOOOOOOO true and it was SOOOOOOOOO funny and we missed the first 20 minutes of music because of it! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Smile

Chapter 14: A Smile

**Hey. Here's the next chapter. I've so nearly caught up with myself thank goodness! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: A Smile

_Thursday 18 October 2012 _

My first lesson today was english. Heather wasn't there... again. We actually had 25 minutes of reading time which was awesome since I love the books I'm reading at the minute and I was starting a new one. I ended up on chapter 3 of 'Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus' by Kate O'Hearn by the end of it. Wooo!

My second lesson was maths but it was with the other sir we have and we don't really like him. I don't and Emily and Soraya don't when they have him. He hasn't given us a seating plan yet so we sat anywhere. Ty sat 1 row in front and 3 seats to the left of me.

It was then break. Same as always so I'm not gonna write anything about it.

The third lesson was geography. Shoot. I'm rubbish at geography so I don't like it. Ty, unfortunately, sits on other side of the room at the front of the class so we weren't anywhere near each other and he's sat to the side of the class so I unfortunately couldn't stare.

Fourth lesson was games. I didn't see Ty so I could focus better. Phew!

It was lunch and Emily ditches me to go to the orthodontist to get something done to her braces. I'm not sure what she was getting done. I don't need them but I think she was going to get them tightened.

Fifth lesson was science... with miss. We were making yogurt. Miss wanted to do demo so I let Ty get out of the gap between our table and the other table first. We were going to make yogurt to show some sort of bacteria thing. I don't really get it but yeah.

At the end, me and Ty sat down. I was staring... again. Then he looked at me. I was debating whether to look away and pretending I hadn't been staring when we made eye contact. I did the first thing I thought of. I smiled at him and then... He smiled back! YAY!

After school, I walked my neighbour's dog since I don't have one. I met Emily and Soraya. Soraya HATES dogs apart from Emily's. Soraya actually liked DD (Diesel). Emily's mum bought her dogs out. DD freaked out when one of them tried to get her ball. We then stayed out for about an hour and a half.

**Hey. Yep. You read right. Me and my crush smiled at each other. AHHHHHHHH! I'm soooooooooooooooo happy right now! Anyways, That was, as always, true. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15: Can't Concentrate

Chapter 15: Can't Concentrate

**Hey. Here's the last chapter until I've FINALLY caught up with myself! YAY! I don't really like the title to this chapter but this is all I could think of. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Can't Concentrate

_Friday 19th October 2012_

The first lesson was tec which is a lesson with my teaching group so I didn't see Ty. Emily saw Blaine and his girlfriend though. Poor girl. Must be torture watching your crush with his girlfriend. Luckily for me, Ty and Heather hardly actually hang out together. Weirdly. If I had Ty, I would spend every possible moment with him. See, she's not worthy of him! I sat next to Emily as always.

My second lesson was games. That was just... games. So nothing really happened.

Break was obviously next. Same as always.

Then, the third lesson was tec again. It's weird that they put a lesson in between them. It's a right pain too.

Fourth lesson was science with miss again. We were learning about Semmelwies but I wasn't really concentrating. I was too busy watching Ty... again.

At the end of the lesson, we tasted our yogurt from yesterday. Mine was GROSS! It was horrible. People actually liked it though! Thank goodness lunch was next, otherwise, I might have just puked from the after taste. Ugh.

It was lunch. Not much change. We ate then went to the science block until tutor.

Fifth lesson turned out to be art with miss. I prefer art with miss than sir even though I had never had miss before this year. Weird.

**Sorry. It's really short but not much actually happened. I CAUGHT UP WITH MYSELF! WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! YAY! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16: Spanish Tests

Chapter 16: Spanish Tests

**Hey. Here's the next chapter. I don't actually have anything to say sooooooooooooooo I guess all I can say is the usual. Here's the next chapter. Please review. Thanks.**

Chapter 16: Spanish Tests

_Friday 26th October 2012_

My first lesson this morning was english. It was like, super boring but not much went on. We were decorating folders we put all our good work in and printing things off the computer so miss can look at the work over the half term.

Second lesson was spanish. Turns out we had a listening test which sucked since I thought we were only having a speaking test which I only revised for last night. I ended up getting a level 4 with 7 correct answers. We then had to read our levels out so sir could type them up on the computer. Then Ty's name came and it turned out he got a level 4 too! Awesome, right?

We also did a reading test which I quite obviously didn't revise for so I failed so SO bad. I mean, I got 3 answers correct out of like 10! So I ended up with a level 2. And, although the other 2 girls on my table also got level 2s, I was afraid of what Ty would think about my it-was-so-rubbish-it-was-funny level.

Stuck up guy from the _Tuesday 16__th__ October _games lesson is sat on my table too. He got a level 2 too which is REALLY surprising because he can be really nerdy, irritating, mr. know-it-all (now I have Kelly Clarkson's 'Mr. Know-It-All' song stuck in my head) and stuck up (which is where he gets his name from.

Back to me, my awful score and Ty. I was sat there, feeling myself blush slightly. Then Ty's name gets read out. OMG! He got a LEVEL... 2! Cool, right? We have exactly the same levels! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's sooooooooooooo awesome. YEAH!

Then break comes. Me and Emily are stood in the lower school playground. As we came out, I saw Ashley walking with her new boyfriend, Ben. I can't decide if they look good or not together. They got together last tuesday. They're a weird couple if I am totally honest. Oh well. Ash's happy and that means I get to make up new mash up names! Yay! OMG! What about 'Bash'? Or 'Besh'? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! YAY!

Period 3 was spanish again. It was the speaking test this period. I did pretty good. I got a level 4/5 and Ty got 3/4 so that wasn't so bad and we didn't have to speak in front of the class. The person we were next to assessed us. I ended up giving Sophie (the girl I sit next to) a 3/4 so it was quite cool.

We then watched a movie. It was in spanish with english subtitles and it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo boring! Like... SO boring. I actually ended up colouring in my planner page with a pencil I was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo bored!

**Hey. I know it's a day late but at least it's up, right? Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17: Thanks for being so stubborn

Chapter 17: Thanks for being so stubborn

**Hey. I know, I know. I haven't updated in AGES but I've been really busy and to be honest, nothing interesting has happened between me and my crush sooo yeah. I'm sorry it's a day late too. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Thanks for being so stubborn

_Friday 9th November 2012_

Woah. I only realised now, it's November. I mean, REALLY November. Christmas is in like, a month and I haven't even thought about Christmas shopping. Ugh. Christmas shopping is really hard. I never know what to get anyone!

Anyways, I finally managed to get a facebook account last monday afternoon so I've been messing around on it and then, you will NEVER guess what happens. I got a friend request from Heather earlier. I mean, I obviously accept it since I need as many friends as I can get but I felt super awkward, not that she knows I like Ty. I then decided to look through her pictures and she doesn't have any of her and Ty. I mean, she has ones of her with all her friends but not one of her and Ty. I mean, I would have a TON of me and Ty, ESPECIALLY if we've been going out for 2 years now. So sad. Poor poor Ty. I mean, I like having pictures of me on facebook! Not that I've found a good one for my profile picture yet. Unfortunately, Ty doesn't have facebook so I can't add him. On the plus side, he can't see all the embarassing pictures of me, right?

OK. I've just finished watching a new episode of one of my favourite TV series, which I have waited a month for, and I was pretty disappointed. I mean, I have a crush on an actor from the show and his character had hardly ANY scenes. He had a song. That was it. Out of the 45 minutes of the episode he had 1 song. ONE SONG. I didn't really go much on the story line of the episode either. Hopefully next week's will be better. At least his song was the first song in the episode!

Oh. Joel is sooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesome though. So, he sits behind me in Science and so does Ty (he got moved). We happened to be doing about rocks and Joel was adamant that Granite was NOT a rock. Like, he was so sure. It was hilarious. Anyway, I kept looking behind me to see what he say after someone else in the class tries telling him Granite IS a rock and I could see Ty out the corner of my eye and so I would look like I'm watching Joel but I'm actually looking at Ty! See. Joel is handy for something! I didn't realise how stubborn he is. Thanks to him for his stubbornness!

I feel so bad for Ben though. Ashley dumped him Wednesday and yesterday he looked so depressed. I felt so sorry for him. I mean, it's a bit like Ashley knew she was gonna dump him. It was so mean. And according to Soraya, the way Ashley dumped him was "I don't want to go out with you anymore!". How mean is that?

Wait. Ben's Ty's friend. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Ty's not gonna like me back if my friends dump his friends. At least Soratt are still going out, I suppose. Right? I am right, aren't I?

**Hey. I hope you enjoyed. Yeah, in case you hadn't picked up, I got facebook! I'm so happy. Yeah. About the long wait. Last week was the half term holiday so I didn't see him. Then Monday was an inset day. And Tuesday and Wednesday I felt a bit ill. And then Thursday I had this Kate Nash workshop where a group of girls from our school got picked to work with Kate Nash to write songs. I'm working with 2 of my friends. So we had a proper workshopm where her band members and her came down to our school and worked with us. It was meant to finish at 5.30 but it was more like 6.00 by the time I went home but it wasn't done! So that kind of took up most of my time. And then yesterday I had to have my haircut and then I HAD to watch the new Glee episode. Yeah, it wasn't as good as I thought. That's the TV show in the 3rd paragraph. I obviously can't tell you who I like cause it's kind of embarassing (he's like 13 years older then me :s) but if you watched you would probably see! Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18: Science test results

Chapter 18: Science test results

**Hey. OK. This one is a day late... again! I'm really sorry. I had my keyboard lesson yesterday and then I was messing around with our new TV (Yep. Smart TV. Youtube on there RULES!) and then I couldn't get to the laptop once my mum told me to stop messing around with it before I break it so I couldn't upload it buuuuuuuuuuut... Here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Science test results

_Monday 12th November 2012_

So. my first lesson wasn't very interesting. It was really boring actually. Nothing interesting happened. I haven't got anything to write about it so I'll move onto the next lesson...

OK. My second lesson was Science. What we were doing about was so totally utterly boring! We were doing rocks which I really don't need to know about. I mean, a vet? Rocks? Really?

I was really bored and could hardly hear miss babbling on about 'Onion Skin Rocks'. She asked us how we thought rocks became 'Onion Skin Rocks'. Joel puts his hand up and says,

"Did a giant put onions in rocks and then the rocks fossilised?"

Yep. That's such a Joel comment! Miss babbled on a bit longer. Then we did a practical. I really wasn't in the mood for practical. I mean, I was tired and just wanted the end of the day.

About 10 minutes before the end of the lesson, miss told us to pack up and then sit down. We finally got everything put back and she gave us our tests (which we did last friday) back. I saw that I got 20/26 and, bearing in mind I didn't actually revise (I really couldn't be bothered and I had too much to do), was pretty impressed. Then miss writes on the board what level each score was. I got a level 6a so I was OK with that. I then realised Ty sat right behind me in miss' class so looked behind me but I couldn't see. Shoot!

We then got told to put everything away. I stand up and realise Ty is still writing so I look at his paper real quick and he had 21/26 which meant he got a... 6A! Like me... again! We are perfect for each other. Same Spanish results and now same Science results. We have GOT to go out!

**Hey. Yes, I know. It's super duper short but at least it's a chapter, right? Right? Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19: Smile!

Chapter 19: Smile!

**Hey. Here's a make up present! A new chapter! I can tell already it's gonna be short cause not much happened today but hey, it's a new chapter, right? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Smile!

_Tuesday 13th November 2012_

OK. first lesson was History. Boring as ever. We had to jot some things down from paper around the class. I was doing my last one when I saw someone stand next to me out the corner of my eye. I thought it was just another one of the boys who I could have a bit of fun talking to but then I look and it's TY! Ty was stood right next to me! Ugh, stupid teenage crushes! Usually this wouldn't be a big deal but it was. My crush was standing right next to me. I had to look down to hide my blush! Why was I blushing? I hadn't done anything stupid... yet! I finished and walked off, still blushing! I had finished mine but couldn't be bothered to go sit down so I walked around with Dianna, who hadn't even got around to starting it yesterday.

Spanish was next. Yesterday, we had a supply and we were in a different room so me and Di sat next to each other and we were giggling and chatting throughout the whole lesson since we didn't get one single bit of the worksheet. Then, at the end of the lesson, sir came up to us and said,

"2 fantastic girls. I don't think I've had to talk to you today."

And then he walks off. That sets me and Di into another fit of giggles. It was hilarious, bearing in mind we were actually being pretty loud!

We had our usual teacher today in our usual room and, as we sat down, he came round the tables. He got to our's and told me to smile. He actually told me to smile. I was in Spanish. I was in school! How on earth was I meant to smile?! Anyway, I did and he moved on. Weird. So weird. Then, while he was doing the register, he called out of Ty's name and then, you will NEVER guess what he said to Ty.

"Smile!"

I'm just sat there, like, woah! Crazy woah! Mad woah! It was pretty funny!

After break, I had geography which was moved to a computer room. I sat down and realised I was sat at the table in front of Ty! And I was sat on the side facing that table and Ty was sitting with his back to me! Although, Di and another one of my friends sat facing him, I'm glad he wasn't facing me because he would see me staring and that would be AWKWARD! So I spent most of Geography staring at Ty!

**OK. That's it! I better go and get some homework done anyway! Or maybe I'll read more fanfics. Or maybe I'll write a Glee drabble which has been bugging me since I heard this country song yesterday. It just really fits what's going on with my fave couple from Glee so I'm gonna write it at some point and that might be as soon as I upload this. But I do have 2 and a half pages of ICT left which has to be in next monday, oh, wait, no tuesday. As someone pointed out today, we don't have ICT next monday! Teacher mistake. How I love them! Anyways, thank you for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20: Happy Birthday

Chapter 20: Happy Birthday

**Hey. Me again! I don't really have anything to say soooooooooooooooooooooooo here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Happy Birthday

_Thursday 15th November 2012_

My first two lessons were food tec and we were making trifle/fruitfall. I hate food tec since I can't cook to save my life! Luckily, Ty isn't in my food tec group so he can't see how bad I am at cooking. Blaine happened to have a mini marshmallow which he asked if I wanted. I had just finished pouring the custard over the sponge fingers and strawberries and I was cutting strawberries for the top, getting my sprinkles out to sprinkle on the top and he put the marshmallow in the middle and it actually looked really cool!

My next lesson was maths. I walked up the stairs from the upper school cafeteria after the warning bell had gone with one of Ashley's friends who I'm not totally keen on but it's better than looking like a loner, right? We walked in and the folders needed handing out. Now, I hate handing the folders and books out since I never know where anyone sits! Someone in front of me stopped to pick up a few folders so I kind of over took them and picked up a whiteboard and pretended to look like I had my hands full. It worked! I sat down and started on the starter sheet. A few minutes later, Ty comes in. I'm composing myself so we can say our 'hi's which have now kind of become automatic when one of Ty's friends say 'hi' so I can't! It's so mean. They could do it tomorrow though because I'm doing a sponsored silence so I can't say 'hi' to him! So unfair, right?

Then I had PD. We had been doing bullying and we were making story boards and my partner decided to kill the character, Rachel, out. I personally didn't want to do it but my partner had read the Amanda Todd story and was pretty determined so I just went along with it. I thought it was a bit harsh but hey ho. Never mind. We presented them then.

Last was Science. It was SOOOOOOOOOO boring. Like, SO boring. I was nearly asleep before sir said he was gonna put a DVD on and if the people in the back row (my row) wanted to sit on the table, we could. So we did. It was cool! It was so irritating though. I mean, it was Heather's birthday today which meant she was ALL Ty was worried about and he was hanging out with her and her friends, even though she didn't take any notice of him. It actually doesn't look like she likes the poor guy. So sad!

**OK. So. That was today for me. Yes, I'm doing a sponsored silence tomorrow. It's gonna be so hard! At least my Spanish teacher, who LOVES picking on me, can't pick on me! He might pick on my crush more! YAY! Oh, and while I wrote this, I decided to look up Amanda Todd since my partner was so adamant to do a story based on that and it was so sad. So sad. Poor girl. She was so pretty too. I hate some people. :( Thanks for reading and please review. :) Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21: The BEST games lesson ever

Chapter 21: Maybe just the BEST games lesson ever

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I know it hasn't been REALLY long but it's been long enough for me to feel bad. Its been really hectic, as will be explained in this chapter. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Maybe just the BEST games lesson ever

_Tuesday 20th November 2012_

OK. So, before I start, I want to do what I did on facebook Sunday night. Here we go:

Love you Granny. Forever in my heart. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Yeah. Thanks for that. My granny passed away Sunday due to cancer, I think, unfortunately so I changed my profile pic to one of me and her from our last holiday and posted that and so I felt slightly better. Its so weird. I haven't really properly cried over it yet. I mean, I've shed a few tears but I guess it just hasn't properly sunk in yet. I mean, it just seems so unreal. Don't worry, it will sink in at the time of the funeral. I've totally lost appetite. I mean, I didn't eat ANYTHING for lunch and break yesterday and I ate a 'Snack' for break today and a 'Mini Roll' for lunch today! And then I have the same level of hunger I have after school even when I eat all my lunch!

Anyways, away from the unhappy and to the happy! OK. So I had games today and I'm not the biggest games fan. We ended up joining up with the other games group from our year since it waas TIPPING it down outside. We were in the sports hall and I realised... TY IS IN TEH GAMES GROUP WE JOINED UP WITH! Omg. Is that good? Or bad? Is it good? Is it bad? Good? Bad? Good? Bad? I have decided it was good since I got to watch Ty play! YAY! We were doiing handball. He managed to shoot 2 goals. 1 which I watched from the side since my team wasn't playing and the other, he shot while his team was playing against us buuuuuuuuuuuut who cares? I got to see him run around playing handball! So that games lesson wasn't so bad! Yay!

**Hey. Yeah, my granny passed away Sunday night. I'm not 100% sure what time but my mum came home (her and my dad were sitting with her as my dad thought she would pass soon and my neighbour was sitting with me and my sis) at around 9.30pm. Yes, I went to school yesterday and today, even though I got hardly ANY sleep Monday night, I had to make myself eat some breakfast yesterday and this morning (I couldn't even finish 1 crumpet) and I couldn't eat any lunch yesterday and only a mini roll today but, hey! Anyways, don't feel awkward. I'm fine! Yes, that games lesson was true and yes, it RULED! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22: I think that too!

Chapter 22

**Hey. Sorry again for the long update. Sorry that this is a day late as well! Not much happened between me and my crush but other stuff has happened so I'll try and catch you up in this chapter. I haven't written single chapters is because I haven't really been in the mood to write. I mean, I had to force myself to write a new chapter of 'Can Pranks Go Too Far?' but here's this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

Tuesday 27th November 2012

I can't believe it. SORATT BROKE UP! It's so unfair. Soraya is being so annoying. She's being unreasonable. I think they broke up last wednesday because I was waiting to go into assembly (I would usually go to orchestra but I forgot so I had to go to assembly) and Soraya came up to me and said she had broke up with Matt. Now, Emily, Rachel and me were just talking about how unreasonable Soraya was being because, according to Emily, at lunch Soraya had told Matt he was 'too clingy'. I mean, yeah, he sits with us at lunch and hangs out with Soraya and her follow – arounds (I gave up being a follow - around and started hanging out with Emily and Rachel ages ago) but Soraya's follow – arounds were DYING for Matt to sit and spend more time with Soraya when they first went out and so he did and (as I worked out in choir today) 5 months later he got told he was too clingy. Ugh! Soraya said Matt cried. Poor guy. So, apparently, Soraya cried because she felt bad. I'm just like, 'YOU broke up with him. Why did you cry?' and so I do the first thing I think of, text Emily. I sent 'Sorayas dumped Matt. U didn't hear it from me'. Turns out my phone vibrated 3 times during that assembly! I got out and looked at my phone and found 1 text from Emily which says 'Really? That's fucking stupid! I can't believe her, how could she do that!' so I send her a quick text back saying, 'No idea' and then I look at the other texts which are from Rach. They say, 'Really' and 'Did Soraya really' so I text back 'Yup' and I get a text back saying 'OMFG' but in proper words which I'm not gonna say. So I text back 'Ikr'. And so I was moaning about that for ages. Not in front of Soraya or any of her follow – arounds but I do moan about it slightly louder when Ty's around so he knows I don't support the fact that my friend broke up with his friend.

Yesterday was awesome. So, I hate Spanish since sir is almost always guaranteed to pick on me. Sir had taken our books in over the weekend to mark them and he asked Ty and someone else to hand them out. I'm sat there, silently BEGGING that Ty has my book. And he turns around and looks at me. Before I can smile at him, he smiles at me. It's small but it's a smile, right? I didn't have to smile first! Although, I did have to smile at him to make it bigger! YAY!

There's Ashley's ex too. Omg. Is Ashley annoying or what?! OK, so we were in English I think when I first heard the news. Ben had somehow broken his leg in 3 places! Don't ask how he did it. I have no idea and I don't really want to know either! But one lunch, Ashley was stood by us with Soraya and the girls and I may have been eavesdropping slightly in case there was anything about Matt when I hear them talking about Ben. I wasn't really that bothered until I hear Ash kind of chuckle while saying 'How did he do that?' jokingly. I'm just sat there like, that bitch! I mean, yeah, they're exs but that must've killed like hell! Poor guy!

But back to today! I had history first. Not much happened. Um, we were doing about the English vs. Spanish invasion (Queen Elizabeth vs. King Philip). I did come up with a new drabble idea though!

Then it was Spanish. Ugh! Our starter was to pick a favourite food and put it in a sentence. I chose Italian since I do love Italian! Then sir goes and tells Ty to say his sentence. He picked Italian too! A bit later in the lesson sir tells me to say a word. The word word is Spanish for nutritious and I couldn't pronounce it! It was so embarrassing!

Not much happened in geography. We were doing Pakistan floods.

Once again nothing happened in music apart from us using a motif to compose a tune. Miss played a Beethohoven piece and then I ended up getting 'When I get you alone' by the Glee cast stuck in my head since that starts the same!

Then in choir, Rachel tells me something so cool! According to her, a girl who's in our year thinks that Heather should break up with Ty! I asked if Rach thinks she will but she says she doesn't know but oh well. At least I'm not the only one who thinks that!

**Once again, I am so sorry it's a day late. Its just been really hectic. I won't upload a new chapter tomorrow since it's the funeral so I won't be going to school so I won't see my crush. I will try to upload a chapter on friday though. Thanks for reading and being patient with me. I appreciate it! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23: Not such great friends

Chapter 23: Not such great friends

**Hey. I am so SO sorry for the long wait. I just HAD to upload what happened today since this is quite important. OK. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Not such great friends

_Thursday 6th December 2012_

OK. First period was English. Not much happened. We were doing adverbs. I get asked a question. Ty got asked a question too. Then Ty gets told to go to the front. So Ty goes up and he gets told to think of an adverb and to walk that way. I would've done quickly since that's the easiest to do without looking completely stupid! And then he does quickly. Awesome!

Second period was Maths. It was the maths lesson with the sir we only have once a fortnight. We had a supply today and Ty was sat in front of me again. Stuck up guy's friend was sat next to me today which wasn't great but he was really clever so I could just copy his answers since I really couldn't concentrate today. Poppy, one of the girls in our maths class was sat next to Ty and they were messing around and then one conversation really catches my attention. She asks him if he's going out with Heather and he says no. Then Poppy starts asking other people, thankfully not me, and they all say no! Woooooooo! He's single! I then watch them mess around and laugh along with them. Then Poppy, Ty and Rebecca and Charlie, who was also sat with them, started doing the Macarena sat down! Ty looked soooooooooooooooooo cute! OMG! I think that might have been the BEST maths lesson ever!

At break I saw sir and wondered why we had a supply. Who cares? I don't like him anyway. His lessons are dead boring!

Then it was Geography in which Ty sits behind me! Dianna doesn't know where to sit and there's a spare seat next to Ty so both Ty and Dianna sit behind me which is awesome! We then have an assessment. Ugh!

Next was games. We had to do an assault course which was awful because I can't do assault courses to save my life! I can't do the gym horse thing whatsoever! It was so embarrassing!

Then lunch comes. I'm hanging out with Dianna since she says she thinks she's friends with Ty on Facebook so I search for him. I look but I can't find him. Di says she has to work with Ty in drama! How unfair is that?! Me, Di and Sophie, one of our friends, walk outside and stand by the field. We are stood there chatting when I see Ashley and Soraya. I catch their eye and smile. They start walking up and Ashley yells that Soraya asked Ty if he'd ever considered going out with me! I yell 'Oh My God!' at the top of my voice because I am so annoyed. They then start running to us. I get half playful, half serious mad at Ashley for yelling it out. Soraya said he said never which hurt a bit!Poppy then says she liked Ty so Soraya legs it back down to middle. Poppy yells out that she was playing but Soraya, being Soraya doesn't listen and asks him out for her. Poppy says that tutor is gonna be really awkward for her now since they're in the same tutor. I then say that maths is gonna be super awkward since I sit next to him! I then text Emily really quickly to tell her. She texts back and asks what he said so I text that he said no. never!

Walking up to tutor. I didn't want to look like a loner so I waited for Soraya and Ashley. Soray asays she had just asked if he had considered going out with the girl he sits next to in maths and he said no. I'M THE ONLY PERSON HE SITS NEXT TO IN MATHS! Ugh!

**OK. How was that? I am so mad at my two 'best friends' right now. How could they do that to me? Now he knows and my next maths lesson is gonna be so awkward and OMG! Save me! I did find him on Facebook in the end though so I sent him a friend request and I'm now waiting for a reply! I hope he accepts it! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24: Not the best friends ever

Chapter 24: Not the best friends ever

**Hey. Me again! I wasn't in a very talkative mood until I came home to my emails and now I am sooooooooooo happy and excited and OMG! Anyway, all is explained in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Not the best friends ever

_Friday 7th December 2012_

OK. Nothing really happened this morning. I bought some chicken nuggets with the money I was meant to buy a Christmas dinner with. Um, yeah, that was about it.

I'll skip straight to lunch. I wasn't that hungry so I was just stood with Emily and Rachel and I turn around to talk to Dianna. She asks me if I would come to the canteen with her. I agree since I was bored. I AM NEVER STANDING IN A QUEUE AGAIN! Everyone's like animals! It's awful! We finally got to the till and Dianna got me a cookie and chips for herself. It was awesome. But that took up pretty much my whole lunch which was sad!

I walked up to tutor with her and we walked into the room. We went and sat down and Soraya says she had asked Ty again and he had said no. OMG! I was so mad at her. I just said to Di,

"Come down to my locker with me." Because I was so mad but I couldn't let them see me explode. We walked up to sir to tell him we were going to my locker and I pretty much jogged out. I literally STOMPED down the steps! And Di told me to slow down. But I couldn't! I was so mad but I was really upset. If that was just because my two best friends of like, 9 years let me down, I never want to get dumped! But I swear. My stomach hurt like crazy I was so upset. They were my two Best BEST friends ever and we were meant to trust each other and they let me down. I was so disappointed. I then quickly uploaded a post to facebook saying 'that moment when your two 'best friends' break it to you that they've asked the boy you like if he'd go out with you. :(' and then we got told to sit in the seats we had at the beginning of the year which means I'd have to share a table with Ashley and Soraya. We moved back and then the bell went. I don't think I've ever been so happy about the bell signalling lessons before!

Nothing happened in art so I'm going to skip to on the way home. We got out the car and were walking. Obviously, after what Soraya had done I really didn't want to talk. So, I just followed behind Soraya and Emily silently.

I got home and I turned my wifi on my phone on since I was hoping for some emails. Then I get a facebook notification.

'Ty Baldwin has accepted your friend request'!

I literally screamed! I was so happy. I was convinced he would refuse it after what Soraya and Ashley have said but he accepted! I was so SO happy!

**Wooooooooooooooo! I am so happy right now! My crush actually accepted my friend request! YAY! As always, all that happened to me today. I was looking at the other chapters and I actually have quite a dramatic life! I'm trying to decide whether I should send or not I should send him a message saying sorry for my friend or not. What do you think? Please help! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25: Oooooo!

Chapter 25: Oooooo!

**OMG! I feel so bad. I haven't updated this in, like, FOREVER! I'm so sorry. I've been really busy with school and then Christmas and then the New Year and nothing new happened between me and my crush AND I think I've got a cold, well, my throat kills like hell! I know that isn't really an excuse but, here I am. Enjoy!**

_Friday 4th January 2013 (ooo. 2013!)_

OK, my throat is agony. I hope it's not tonsillitis. I hope it's just a cold. Ugh. Maybe staying up to 12am wednesday to watch 'A Very Potter Musical' to watch my celebrity crush since he was Harry Potter didn't help. But, hey. He is so cute! 'A Very Potter Musical' was hilarious. Hehe! Anyway, since I feel absolutely AWFUL today, I got to thinking. About my bowling trip yesterday.

It was actually quite fun. I went with 3 other people and we had 2 games. For the whole of the first game, there were 2 boys opposite us. I couldn't stop staring at them. Turns out their names were Sam and Dough. I love the screen with the scores. Totally gave their names away. But, seriously, SAM WAS HOT! He was amazing at bowling too! He'd make the ball bounce and it was cool! Plus, on their first game, he got a strike on his first go and on their second game he got 2 strikes on his first and second go! Eek! He won the first two games and Dough won the third and last game. We were halfway through our second game when they left. I'll never see them again now. I'll stick to Ty. I haven't seen him in AGES. Awwwww! I've gotta see him again but I REALLY don't want to go back to school! Ugh!

**OK. Yes. It's VERY short but hey. It's a chapter, right? That totally happened yesterday! Hehe. Yeah. I'm not gonna say much more since my throat is killing. Stupid cold! But yeah. 2 days after today and it's back to school. Save me! But, yeah. Oh, about the celebrity crush, yeah, I really like Darren Criss! Like, REALLY like! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26: Changed Seats

Chapter 26: Changed Seats

**Hey. I was going to upload a chapter yesterday but I ran out of time. Keyboard lesson, homework and stuff. Um, I will upload today though. Here it is. Enjoy!**

_Tuesday 8th December 2013_

First lesson was history. It was so boring. I had to read a sheet of paper today and I was so tired. I swear, I could've fallen asleep! It is only the 2nd day back though. Ty was sat behind me so it was even worse. sOh, but how I love having songs in my head. I first had Darren Criss's 'Human' song stuck in my head:

_I feel like a loser  
I feel like I'm lost  
I feel like I'm not sure  
If I feel anything at all_

I was trying desperately to get Darren's 'I Still Think' stuck in my head though. I kinda have an obsession with that song at the minute! Anyway, I finally survived history.

Then it was Spanish. Great! I don't like Spanish. I think I just hate sir picking me for an answer. Turns out we had a new seating plan. I found my seat. Ugh, Ty sits behind me now. Such a shame. I can't stare at him. Halfway through and I was actually not having a pretty good lesson. Sir hadn't picked on me yet and I FINALLY got 'I Still Think' stuck in my head:

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,_

_doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,_

_but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,_

_well I still think that we're in love_

Oh how I love that song! Seemed sir managed to survive the whole lesson without asking me ANYTHING! Awesome!

There was geography which was, well, geography. Just as boring as ever. And we got an extended project. Great! Fun! Ugh! Save me! Ty sat behind me so I couldn't stare at him which made the lesson even worse!

Then music. Um, not much happened.

Choir wasn't on so after tutor music was next... again. Miss decided to pick on me. We were peer assessing which I hate. Miss decided to pick on me to feedback or the ONE performance I wasn't paying attention too. Ugh! I guessed and the answer was right! Yay!

But then afterschool, the BEST thing happened. I FINALLY GOT MY DARREN CRISS SUNGLASSES ORDERED! They said it was most likely 4 weeks. I can't wait. As soon as I get the sunglasses, I will take a photo with the webcam with me with the sunglasses on and that is so gonna be my facebook profile pictures! Woo!

**Hey. Me again. OK, that wasn't the longest either. Seriously though. I don't know if you knew or not but there are some sunglasses with Darren Criss on the ear bit and my dad FINALLY ordered them for me. Eek! I'm so happy. OK. The first lyrics were the first verse from Darren Criss's 'Human' and the 2nd set of lyrics were the chorus from Darren Criss's 'I Still Think'! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27: Songs

Chapter 27: Songs

**Hey. Me again! Um, I'm really sorry this a day late. I was watching youtube videos on our TV last night, lost track of time and ended up doing homework for the rest of the night! OK. Im writing this quickly because I really have to get to school! I just wanted to write this so it was done! Enjoy!**

_Wednesday 9th January 2013_

First was English. I was reading 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone' and miss managed to go the WHOLE lesson without picking on me!

Then it was maths. I still have this really irritating cough and cold and so I was trying to hold back a cough and sniff ALL lesson. By the end I think I was the fastest out I've ever been! Sir picked on Ty and I'm just sat there, like, 'Please don't pick on me. Please don't pick on me.'! Because then I'd have to cough and I really didn't want to cough in front of him!

At break, for some bizarre reason, I got Taylor Swift's 'Back to December' stuck in my head! It was so weird!

Then it was games and I thought it would make my cough worse but I actually think it made it slightly better. Weird, I know!

ICT was next. It was really easy. I ended up with 'We'll Meet Again' by Johnny Cash stuck in my head because miss said 'when we meet again'!

And last was Social Ethics. I hate social ethics. It's so boring but I did manage to get 4 songs stuck in my head! The first one was 'The Final Countdown' by Europe because someone said something about a final countdown earlier! Then it was 'Bulletproof' by La Roux and then I got 'Payphone' by Maroon 5 stuck in my head while trying to work out what song 'Bulletproof' was and finally I got Darren Criss's 'High School Rockout' stuck in my head!

**Yeah. That was short but I'm trying to write it quickly because I really have to get to school! Sorry it's a day late. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28: Snow!

Chapter 28: Snow!

**Hey. I had to upload today since it was pretty awesome! Um, while I remember, for those reviews which ask when Amy and Ty are going to get together, the answer is, I have no idea! This is based off me and my crush so I don't know if Amy and Ty will ever actually pair up buuuut, Let's hope so! Without further ado, here's chapter 28! Enjoy!**

_Friday 18th January 2013_

Yup! We FINALLY got snow. It so white and cool. I actually got up an hour earlier which I am blaming on the snow! AN HOURR EARLY! It was really annoying so I just went on Facebook. I was talking to Dianna when I remember a conversation I had with someone last night. The person just happened to be... TY! Yup. I sent him a message saying 'hey' and he sent one a bit later. It was a really short conversation but, hey, at least it was one. P.R.O.G.R.E.S.S! Buut, anyway, he said he wanted snow after I said I wanted snow! So, I went onto my facebook messenger app and found Ty's name and I wrote, 'it's snowing'! I then went back to talking Di for the rest of the hour while listening to Darren Criss (his cover of 'Do ya think I'm sexy' came on there at some point and I couldn't help thinking, 'Hell yeah, Darren'!). Sometime through that hour, Di's mum posted that she had got a text from our school saying it was shut. WOO! No school! Haha. A bit later, after my alarm, I decided to get up. I got up and grabbed my laptop. I got facebook on the screen and realised that he hadn't text back. Just as I was looking at his name, the green online light showed so I sent him a message 'hey!'. I actually get one back. 'hey it's snowing!'. So I sent one back. 'I know. It's so cool'. I don't get a message back for a while so I thought _'Shoot. Think of a question. A QUESTION!'_ So I asked him if his profile pic is his dog. I actually already knew the answer. Yep. That's his dog, it's a female and it's called Poppy! But, anyway, I may as well have it confirmed! So he sent back 'yeah' so I send 'Awww. Is it a girl or a boy?' and I get back, 'Her name is Poppy'. TOLD YOU! Anyway, so I send back 'She's sooo adorable. What breed is she?' and he sends back 'Golden retriever'. Hmmm. What to say next. He REALLY has to talk more! So I just said that he was really lucky and that I was dying for a dog but I couldn't because I had a cat. Then I had to go.

It was actually really nice today. I went and hung out with Soraya to mess around in the snow. We went for a walk around and then we got to our primary school car park. It was tons of fun. We just walked around in the un-touched snow! It was fun.

Then I came home and I changed out of my clothes into some other clothes since they were really wet from sledging down Soraya's road! I then got a hot chocolate and watched 'Wizard of Oz'!

After a while, I went back outside to make a few snowmen cuz, be honest, who DOESN'T like snowmen? My first one FAILED. My second one was SLIGHTLY better. My third was EVEN better. But they all looked really REALLY bad! So I kinda just gave up!

I got so cold though. Apart from that, today's been so cool. A fun, school free day! Woo! And me and Ty had a small conversation. Yeah, it was small but it was a start, right?

**Yup. Me and my crush have started having conversations on facebook! Yippee! And we got snow today. Finally! It took long enough. Which means I had a day off school! Sad thing, I didn't get to see my crush. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29: Mean old Ofstead

Chapter 29: Mean old Ofstead

**Hey. Sorry this is a day late. I didn't get round to uploading it yesterday. Sorry. Here it is. Enjoy!**

_Tuesday 23rd January 2013_

Ahhhhhh! I finally got my Darren Criss sunglasses. They are so LUSH! Eek!

OK, now that's done. Aww. Ty was so adorable yesterday. So, we had non uniform since it was so cold (don't ask. That's just what I heard) and Ty hadn't heard about it so he was like the ONLY one in our year at least in uniform! It was so adorable. I found out in science. I just turned up and he was talking to his friends. I'm just sat in the lessons I had with him cooing over him in my head! Hehe!

Today, though, was an Ofstead inspection so we had to go in uniform. I hate Ofstead inspections. They are so irritating. Sigh.

But, this evening, I came out of school and IT WAS SNOWING! It was so pretty. After Ashley's mum dropped me and Emily off, we walked the rest of the way home, in the snow. Em was having fun while I'm just walking next to her shivering! I love watching snow fall but I don't like being in it when it hasn't settled. It was really wet on the ground as well so I wasn't sure it was going to set but I got home and it got quite heavy and it was slowly settling on the roofs. Later, I couldn't stop looking out the window. I have english tomorrow so I really needed a day off school! I doubt we'd be allowed though, we have another Ofstead inspection tomorrow. Hmm. So sad! I, like, really wanted it to snow but I didn't want my sunglasses to be delayed but now I don't have to worry. Please snow really bad tonight!

**Wow. That was short. I'm sorry. I'll try and upload another chapter later. Sorry it's a day late as well. I just ran out of time. I couldn't stop looking out the window! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30: Argh Ofstead!

Chapter 30: Argh Ofstead!

**Hey. Here I am! Ummm, not much to say. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Wednesday 23rd January 2013_

Ahhhh! It's still snowing. Although, we don't have the day off. We have to go in at 9.30 and then for the rest of the day but that means, the lesson I miss, is...

English!

Great, isn't it? Woo! I can't stop looking at my sunglasses. All this morning, I was on the laptop, listening to this new song I'm obsessed with. Well, the song itself isn't new but the cover is. The song is... Glee's cover of 'No Scrubs'. It's pretty epic! Haha! I can't wait until Friday. I can go onto the website, watch the episode and the performance of the song. And stare at Darren Criss since he's singing a solo in it! Yay! In that song, actually! Double yay! Haha. It won't stop snowing. It's not really heavy but it IS snowing. I was talking to Rachel on facebook and her crush is this guy called Dean. He's awesome. I don't fancy him but we are really friendly. He's just one of those boys who are really easy to talk to! So, yeah!

When I got to school, I said bye to Emily and Soraya (Em's mum drove us) and walked really slowly to maths. When I got there, I went to walk in and then I saw someone who was in, like, 2 groups below me, so I hesitated. Then I heard this girl's voice. Nearly everyone finds her kinda annoying but I don't mind her too much. Phew! So I walked in. More and more people slowly came in and soon we had started the lesson. I didn't think Ty would be there since I know he takes the bus (No. I don't stalk him!) but he came in and so, thanks to the snow, I got to look at Ty for the whole lesson! I watched the snow, while also staring at Ty! Woo! Weird, I was listening to 'No Scrubs' for the whole morning and I ended up having Glee's cover of 'It's Time' stuck in my head for the whole lesson!

Then it was break. Nothing really happened. Oh! Dianna was away and she lives closer than me, Emily and Soraya! No fair!

Games next. Ugh! We ended up joining with the other class and doing some sort of fitness thing. SAVE ME! Nope. No one saved me. So I was stuck doing that. Sigh.

Then it was ICT. I walked down with this new girl who joined last Friday. There were a ton of rumors about her, such as 'she posted a picture of herself naked on facebook' but I'm not sure if they're true. I mean, they could be but she seems so cool. She's called Lauren and I really like her. If she starts bullying (that was another rumor) than I won't be friendly with her but she seems really cool at the moment so, yeah. Well, ICT was dead boring.

After ICT, I walked back up to upper with Emily and Lauren. Em and Lauren seem quite friendly too!

Um, lunch. I had orchestra so not much happened.

OK. Social Ethics. Em wasn't there since she had to go to the orthodontist. Um, the boys I share a table with were being dead annoying as usual. The lesson was dead boring as always. Oh! I got 'No Scrubs' stuck in my head which was kinda funny because of the type of song it is! Haha!

Me, Ashley and Soraya ended up walking home since Ash's mum couldn't pick us up and we had to like, walk really slow because all the boys were chucking snowballs! And all the slush was really slippery! Hehe. It was so funny. She was like a deer on ice! Oo! Like Bambi from Disney's 'Bambi'! Lol. We walked home with Dean. He seriously is so easy to get along with. Hmmm. I just don't know how well him and Rach would suit. I obviously wouldn't tell her that. Haha! I ended up with 'No Scrubs' stuck in my head the whole way home though!

**Hey. Hmm, it's not too short. Longer than yesterday's! Haha! You should check out Glee's cover of 'No Scrubs'. It's epic! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks! **


	31. Chapter 31: Really?

Chapter 31: Really?

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been hectic. School. Homework. Stuff! But here I am!**

_Thursday 31st January 2013_

Eeeeee! Hehe! OK. So, I was walking out from Science at the end of the day and a girl who was in my Science called caught up to me.

"Ty's been talking about asking you out." She said in a low voice. I was so surprised.

"Really?" I asked, trying not to smile but failing miserably. She knew about my crush anyways.

"Yeah." She then got called over by one of her friends. O...M...G! Did she seriously say that? I hope she wasn't playing with me. Eek! What if he does? I would be sooooooooooooooooo happy! Ahhh! Stop. I better not get my hopes up. But, that's so hard. Well, I'm not gonna tell anyone... apart from maybe Dianna since I tell her EVERYTHING! Haha! Ahh. He's in the newspaper too. Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttte! Cute. Cute. Cute! Hehehehehehe!

**Ugh. That was horribly short. I just needed to write that little bit. Ahh! I hope my crush does ask me out. Oh, and yep. My crush was in the paper! Haha! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32: Darren Criss's Birthday

Chapter 32: Darren Criss's Birthday

**Wow. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. This is over a week late. I wrote it and then ran out time to upload it. Here it is though. Enjoy!**

_Tuesday 5__th__ February 2013_

So, we reached school and I was trying this fake call app I downloaded. Dianna had been bugging me for ages to get it so I finally did last night. I preteneded Darren Criss called me! Emily and Rachel fell for it! Haha.

First period at school this morning was history. Pretty boring but, hey! At least Dianna sat behind me so we were talking about the conversations I could pretend to have! It was so funny!

Then it was Spanish. We had a writing and speaking test. It went really well! Level 5 in speaking!

Then we had break. I just pretended Darren Criss called me again because Emily was there (I'm not sure where Rachel was) and I was literally stuttering like I was actually nervous and talking to Darren! Haha!

Next was geography. Boring as hell! I was just looking out the window PRAYING for the rain to stop cuz I didn't have a coat! Seriously. It was raining so heavy!

At the end of geography, miss asked me to take our class' books to another geography room. I hate walking in the middle of a lesson so I was just walking really slow and then kinda just... stood there, outside the classroom. Then the bell went and the class came out so I'm just walking back a bit and then walking up to the classroom! Haha!

Then we, those going on the Romeo and Juliet trip, met outside by a bench and miss did a register and we started walking. I walked with Rachel since Dianna was walking ahead with another 2 girls.

We got to the theatre at about 12.40. The play started at 1.00 so we didn't have long to wait. We got given our tickets and then, thankfully, got told we could sit anywhere in the two rows our school had. I sat next to Rachel as she couldn't stand the girl on my other side!

About half way through the first part, Rachel told me she found it funny and then I'm sat there, giggling quietly! Rachel also tells me she bought peanut m&m's. Then she realises, I'm allergic to peanuts! It was so funny! I'm sure I should've been more concerned about it but I just found it funny!

Then the break came. We met up with Dianna and the girls and we hung out. Dianna taking pictures to upload to Facebook! I had one piece of gum left and both Rachel and Emily wanted it. Rachel ended up having it since her breath absolutely stunk of peanuts! I mean, I only have a reaction if I eat peanuts but I do absolutely HATE the smell of them!

We then went and sat back down. I got a text asking if I could ask if I could walk straight home.

Then the second part came on. Not much happened. As much as I love plays, I didn't really get what was going on. The theatre is dead simple anyway!

When it finished, I asked if I could walk back. The teacher said yes so I walked with Rachel until I had to turn off. I then walked home alone. When I got home, I had a shower and washed my hair and then got ready for that evening.

A few hours later, we got to the place and I got out the car. I turned around to shut the door to find a cemetry behind it. Argh! We were gonna be coming out in the dark. That wasn't ideal!

We went to join my Aunty, Uncle and 3 cousins to wait for everyone else to arrive.

A bit later, they did and we all went into the dining room. I sat next to one of my cousins. I was pleased becuase I had just learned how to do the cup song without the cup so I was just doing it on the table. Yeah, it's not really the CUP song anymore! My cousin doesn't get why everyone likes it. It just sounds cool, OK? Haha!

Soon enough the food came out. I had lasange and chips which was absolutely lush!

We sung happy birthday and I managed to sing to Darren and then quickly sung happy birthday to grandad while everyone was clapping! See! Obsessed with him!

Then we decided to leave because it was getting quite late. I managed to get away from the cemetry!

We got home around 9.30pm which means I got to bed around 10.30pm! Ugh. Hate late nights. And I have school tomorrow. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

**There we go. I hope you enjoyed. Yes, all of that is true with that actor because Darren is just so awesome! I'm trying to get my dad to get me a pillow case with Darren on it from ebay! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33: Not so Bad

Chapter 26: Not so Bad

**Hey. Hate school. Taking up all my spare time. Ugh. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Monday 25th February 2013_

First lesson was drama. Ugh. Hate drama. I mean, I can't act. I apparently need to over-exaggerate things. I'm brilliant at that at home. I just can't perform. Huh.

Then it was science. I found out Ty wasn't here today. I wonder why. Probably ill. Poor guy. I wonder if he was off last friday. Hmmm. I was so I have no idea!

History. Not much happened as pure usual. Actually, saying that, NOTHING happened whatsoever! History is so boring. That's what the internet is for! Finding out things. Ugh!

Spanish. I actually wasn't nervous walking up to spanish. Weird, right? I'm ALWAYS nervous about being picked on to answer a question. Nope. Ty was still not there. Wait. THAT'S WHY! I'm always nervous about messing up in front of Ty. Whoops! I probably shouldn't worry about that. But I do and that's why. Well, Sir seemed to be in a good mood with me today. I ended getting a level 5 in my writing and he said it was really good. That's good because I didn't actually think I did too good in that one! Yay! And I didn't get picked on. BONUS!

ICT last. Nope. Nothing happened. Fun! Nah. I was kidding. ICT is NEVER fun! I was just DYING to get home to finish the last 100 pages of this book I got yesterday. 'Struck by Lightning' by Chris Colfer. Amazing! But, then again, Chris is an AMAZING guy soooooooooo yeah! I WANT TO GO AND FINISH IT! Hurry up!

**Hey. That was really short but I have got to go get ready for school in a minute and I want another quick game I got on my laptop the other day! Hehe. I recommend 'Struck by Lightning'. It is AMAZING. I actually wanted to read it again straight after I read it! That hasn't happened for AGES! That didn't even happen when I finished 'Hunger Games' or 'Harry Potter'! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34: Not surprised

Chapter 34: Not Surprised

**Heya! I just felt the need to write today sooooooooooo, here we go. Enjoy!**

_Thursday 28th February 2013_

Ahhh! I wish I'd stop getting distracted. I was nearly late again today! I got distracted and started reading 'Struck by Lightning' again so I passed a ton of times and so I was running like, 2 minutes late and then I realised I forgot my phone so I had to fast walk back to get it. Then I couldn't find it. Turns out it was in my shirt pocket! And then I had to fast walk to meet Emily! Nightmare! Perhaps I do need more sleep. Hmmm.

The first two lessons were tec. We were having our first textiles lesson today. Turns out we were making cushions. Great. I can't sew to save my life! Yay. Anyways, me, Emily and this girl who joined a few days ago, Addie, walked into the room. One of Emily's friends was sat at a table by herself so us three walked over and sat down. She was called Jazzmine, Jazz for short. She was OK. Well, she makes it clear that she's not keen on me. Well, sometimes she does. Other times she's really nice and cool. Today, she seemed OK. Good. We were drawing designs for our cushions. Yep. Boring!

After break, I had maths. Ty was here. We didn't do much. We had a stupid mini assessment on stupid tree diagrams. I mean, WHO IS EVER GOING TO USE THEM? It's stupid.

Then it was PD. Ugh. We had this teacher who was apparently very mean. She didn't seem too bad. But, then again, I think some people had had her for, like, 2 lessons beforehand! I didn't really concentrate until we got to some group work. I was too busy fantasizing! I've been doing that recently. Just having fantasies about Darren Criss. Yeah. And then I write them down like a story in my point of view! They kinda start like, we've been going out for a few months. I've met Chris Colfer and we're best friends. I'm also best friends with Ty. The very first one I wrote was about a month ago. It was this zombie apocalypse. We first met when he had ran from America and he wanted to rest at my house for a bit! Hehe. Yeah. They're very random! Hehe. That's an obsession! Hehe. Since I didn't really like the teacher. I imagined Darren bursting into the class and pretending to be a teaching assistant and then he'd send me out of the class and we'd go back to my house and just mess around at home. For example, we'd snuggle and watch a Disney movie and we'd watch episodes of Glee for a laugh and we'd go into town! Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah. I could probably do with stopping that! Haha.

Me and Emily spent the WHOLE of lunch on ebay, looking at Harry Potter things. Oh. And, for her birthday, her mum's taking her, me and Rachel to the Harry Potter studio in London! I seriously CAN'T wait! I had actually typed in 'Harry Potter hufflepuff' since I AM A HUFFLEPUFF! Hehe. I got told by the sorting hat on pottermore. Em's a slytherin and Rach's a ravenclaw! Yeah. And since I FINALLY managed to get Emily to watch 'A Very Potter Musical' and us three have decided, we are gonna get transferred to Pigfarts and we're going to ride around on Rumbleroar's back. He's the headmaster of Pigfarts. He's a lion. That can talk! Hehe. Yes. They do a lot of hufflepuff things! Intresting.

In tutor, I was looking at ebay still. OMG! I found the personalised Hogwarts acceptance letter. Gimme! I had just sent the link to Em and Rach when this girl, Livvy, said something.

"Jazz doesn't like you."

Hmm. I wasn't really sure what to say. Obviously, it stung like hell. But I had kind of gathered that. You see, the old Ash and Soraya would've been like, 'that's not possible. Amy's awesome'. Nah. They were more like, 'oh. Did you like her?'. Seems like I'm pretty good at hiding hurt. Anyways, I'm just sat there like, 'Oh. Um, she was OK.'. I thought her and Livvy were really close, you see, so I didn't want to offend. Then Soraya just goes, 'I don't like her'. And Livvy goes 'to be honest. I liked her on the first day and that was it'. Wow. Perhaps my friends DO rule! Oh. I knew they ruled. I'm still not gonna tell Em about this though. She likes Jazz and I'm not gonna get in the way of their friendship. Even if it hurts like hell. I couldn't help but fall into another fantasy. Darren finding out and being like, 'who do I need to hurt?'. So cute!

Science next. It wasn't too bad. We made marshmallow bugs. I totally ate the marshmallow afterwards. Hehe. Em's mum gave me a lift home since Ash's mum isn't anymore. Grr. I like lifts home!

**Heya. Did you like that? Hate it? I felt like it went on a bit. I did get told one of my best friend's friends hated me but, hey. Doesn't really bother me. And, yes, I do write those fantasies. They are sooooooo embarrassing but super fun to write! Hehe. Once again, all of this is true! Just had to say. All happened to me today! Woo! Haha. Ugh. And I officially need more money. I was gonna buy some DVDs and then I remembered I wanted 'The Land of Stories' by Chris Colfer and I also NEED to try Redvines which I have to buy off the internet! Argh! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	35. RIP Cory

**Heya guys. Sorry. This really isn't an update. It actually has nothing to do with Heartland but I'm posting on all of my uncompleted ffs so I had to. I'm sorry. I will update soon. It's just, I've been busy with school, then I went to Paris for the weekend and I got back at like 3am this morning and found out Cory Monteith had died. That's what this note is about.**

**Rest in peace Cory. You were loved by all your fans. You were such an inspiration and an absolutely amazing idol to have. You will be sorely missed by everyone who you touched... a lot of people. Glee won't be the same without you. Not without you. Not without Finn. You played the best Finn ever. You will always be remembered and remain in our hearts. We love you Cory. Our prayers go to Lea. We are here for her. And we know you are her guardian angel, looking down on her. We really do love you Cory.**

**OK. I feel better know. I know you aren't meant to A/N s as seperate chapters but I just really had to write this. Ok. Bye!**


End file.
